1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to bathing tubs and more particularly relates to a portable bathing tub for use in a conventional shower stall.
2. State of the Prior Art
Portable tubs known in the past include structures such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,426,519 issued Aug. 22, 1922, to Swift disclosing a sit up bathtub with a built in showerhead. This bathtub is fixed in one place by water supply and drain piping. Access is had by stepping over a sidewall portion of reduced height.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,810 issued Oct. 10, 1978, to Brickhouse et al. describes a portable chair bathtub which requires connection to water supply and drain conduits.
This unit is designed such that a bather is completely dependent on the assistance of a second person to close and open the door and to actuate the inlet and drain valves. The access door is hinged and is sealed by multiple latches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,275 issued Feb. 4, 1975, to Brendgord et al. teaches a sit up bathtub having a hinged access door with a complex inflatable seal.
None of the above cited references teaches a bathtub accessory for use in a conventional shower stall. The structures are designed for independent use with direct connection to water supply and drain conduits.
Further the hinged access door of the referenced devices renders them unsuitable for use in many conventional shower stalls where the existing stall enclosure may limit or prevent use of such outwardly swinging hinged door. An inwardly swinging hinged access door is equally inappropriate for the relatively small bathtub accessory of this invention because there would not be sufficient spare room to allow the door to swing to a closed position with a person sitting in the tub. Thus the structures shown are not adapted for use within the confined space available in a pre-existing shower stall in that a hinged access door may be obstructed by the stall enclosure, or otherwise be impractical due to existing space limitations.
Significantly, the prior art devices include elaborate, cumbersome and costly means for effecting a leakproof seal between the access door and the sidewall of the tub. Where no access door has been provided, as in the Swift reference, a low sidewall portion must be provided for entrance, the low height of this sidewall portion limiting the depth of the body of water that can be held in the tub.